


Jangan Tinggalkan Aku, Tetsuya-kun!

by Rizuki_Kinomoto



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizuki_Kinomoto/pseuds/Rizuki_Kinomoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalam tidurmu yang nyenyak, kamu bermimpi buruk tentang kekasihmu, Kuroko berselingkuh dengan cewek lain. Memang hanya dalam mimpi saja, tapi membuat hatimu hancur berkeping-keping. Kamu bahkan tak berani bertemu Kuroko di sekolah. Apakah Kuroko menyadari hal itu dan berusaha menghiburmu? Kuroko x You. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jangan Tinggalkan Aku, Tetsuya-kun!

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Tetsuya Kuroko x Reader

Warning: OOC, Typo, jalan cerita amburadul, tak sesuai EYD dsb

Summary: Dalam tidurmu yang nyenyak, kamu bermimpi buruk tentang kekasihmu, Kuroko berselingkuh dengan cewek lain. Memang hanya dalam mimpi saja, tapi membuat hatimu hancur berkeping-keping. Kamu bahkan tak berani bertemu Kuroko di sekolah. Apakah Kuroko menyadari hal itu dan berusaha menghiburmu? Kuroko x You. Oneshot. Enjoy! ^_^

Suatu malam yang cerah, dengan langit bertaburkan bintang. Ditambah dengan bulan sabit yang indah menyinari malam. Seluruh manusia di bumi mengakhiri aktivitasnya dengan tidur di ranjang mereka yang empuk. Mengantarkan mereka ke alam mimpi.

Di kediaman keluarga (your surname), di balik jendela kamar, seorang gadis tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Ditemani dengan boneka beruang di pelukannya. Gadis itu adalah dirimu, (your full name), siswi SMA Seirin.

"Tetsuya-kun..." Kamu menggumamkan nama seseorang melalui tidurmu. Seolah-olah memanggil seseorang yang kamu sukai bahkan kamu cintai. Nama itu. Nama seorang laki-laki yang mampu menggetarkan hatimu. Bahkan membuatmu mabuk kepayang.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kamu keluar dari kelasmu dengan menenteng tas di bahumu, mempercepat langkahmu menuju ke luar sekolah. Sebelum itu, kamu mengganti uwabaki-mu dengan sepatu sekolahmu. Lalu bergegas keluar melalui pintu masuk gedung sekolahmu.

Kamu melanjutkan jalanmu sambil bersenandung riang. Rencananya kamu akan pulang bareng pacarmu, Tetsuya Kuroko, si pemain basket di SMA Seirin yang mendapat julukan "Phantom Sixth Player". Pikiranmu melayang-layang tentang kebersamaanmu dengan cowok yang kamu sukai itu.

Tetsuya-kun... Aku akan datang! Tunggulah aku. Aku akan pulang bersama denganmu, batinmu. Kamu sudah tak sabar ingin menemui Kuroko.

Tapi, ketika hampir mencapai gerbang sekolah, kamu terkejut. Sekilas kamu melihat Kuroko bersama dengan seorang gadis lain. Gadis itu berambut merah jambu dengan warna matanya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, kamu mengenal gadis yang bersama pacarmu itu. Gadis itu adalah Satsuki Momoi, salah satu sahabatmu yang suka pada Kuroko.

"Momoi-san... Daisuki," kata Kuroko sambil memeluk Momoi. Cewek itu terkejut mendapat pelukan hangat yang tak diduganya. Apalagi saat Kuroko mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi dia tak tahu apakah dia merasa kaget atau senang. Atau mungkin bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Wajahnya yang putih memerah menahan malu.

"Te, Tetsu-kun..." Momoi gelagapan saking kagetnya. "Ka, kamu bukannya berpacaran dengan (your name)-chan, kan?"

Kuroko tersenyum kecut. "Sebetulnya... Aku sudah tak punya rasa lagi pada (your surname)-san. Dia gadis yang membosankan..."

"Eh? Kenapa kamu ngomong seperti itu, Tetsu-kun?" tanya Momoi heran.

"Karena aku lebih menyukaimu daripada dia. Makanya aku memutuskan hubungan dengannya," jawabnya, masih memasang wajah tripleknya. Tentu saja kamu yang mendengarnya terkejut bukan kepalang. Seakan-akan petir di siang bolong menyambarmu. Matamu terbelalak tak percaya. Dadamu terasa sesak, ingin mencari udara. Hatimu begitu perih menahan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

"Te, Tetsuya-kun..." ucapmu bergetar. Aku tak percaya ini! Kenapa Tetsuya-kun berkata seperti itu? Tak mungkin, kan?! pikirmu ketakutan.

"Jadi, Tetsu-kun... Kamu..."

"Sumimasen, Momoi-san. Ehm... Aku..." Kuroko diam sebentar. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, aku menyukaimu, Momoi-san. Jadi... Maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum tulus pada Momoi.

Ya, Tuhan! Tidak! Tidak mungkin! batinmu panik. Hatimu begitu hancur melihat kekasihmu meminta Momoi menjadi pacarnya. Kamu tak ingin itu terjadi. Ingin rasanya memutar-balik waktu, tapi tak mungkin bisa kamu lakukan.

"Onegai, Satsuki-chan... Jangan terima dia! Kamu tahu, kan kalau Tetsuya-kun sangat menyukaiku," serumu. "Kumohon, Tetsuya-kun... Aku masih menyukaimu! Meskipun aku tahu aku ini membosankan, tapi aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun. Tetsuya-kun... Mengertilah perasaanku... Kumohon, mengertilah..." Cairan bening mulai keluar dari sudut matamu, mulai menangis. Kamu jatuh terduduk, tak ada sesuatu yang mampu menopang tubuhmu.

Namun Kuroko dan Momoi tidak menghiraukan seruanmu. Bahkan menoleh ke arahmu saja tidak. Momoi menatap cowok yang sudah lama disukainya itu sambil tersenyum manis. Dia begitu bahagia mendengar Kuroko memintanya jadi pacarnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku mau, Tetsu-kun..." jawab Momoi akhirnya. Tanpa ragu dia membalas pelukan Kuroko. Kuroko tersenyum, lalu dia memegang kedua pipi Momoi. Manik aquamarine-nya menatap dalam manik pink indah gadis itu. Seperti warna bunga sakura yang mekar.

"Arigato, Satsuki-chan," balas Kuroko lembut. Kemudian dia mulai mendekati wajah Momoi dan memiringkan kepalanya. Bibirnya mengatup, mendekatkan bibir merah merekah milik gadis itu. Kamu yang melihat mereka mulai berciuman, merasa syok berat. Badanmu seakan-akan mau remuk. Tak bisa digerakkan lagi.

"Jangan lakukan itu! Tetsuya-kun! Satsuki-chan! Onegai..." serumu histeris. Lalu kamu mulai berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga, berlari menghampiri mereka untuk mencegah adegan ciuman itu. Tapi sudah terlambat. Bibir Kuroko sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir Momoi. Melihat itu, hatimu sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Bunga cinta yang sudah bersemi di hatimu, mulai berguguran. Lidahmu terasa kelu, tak dapat mengucapkan satu kata pun selain...

"TETSUYA-KUN!" Kamu menjerit semakin keras. Membahana sampai ke langit-langit.

"Hah?!"

Kedua mata (your eyes colour) milikmu terbuka lebar. Lalu kamu terbangun dari tidurmu.

"Hufft... Youkatta, untung cuma mimpi..." Kamu menghela napas lega. Kamu bersyukur itu hanya mimpi buruk saja. Namun karena mengingat mimpi yang menyedihkan itu, membuatmu sedih dan kecewa. Mengira Kuroko sudah tak menyukaimu lagi. Mungkin saja dia pasti sudah suka sama orang lain, bisa jadi itu Momoi.

"Tetsuya-kun..." desahmu lirih. Air matamu mulai membanjir dan membasahi pipimu. Kamu menghapus air mata itu, namun tak kunjung berhenti. Butiran air mata itu turun lagi, lagi dan lagi... Begitu terus tanpa henti.

"Hiks... Hiks... Sepertinya kamu sudah tak menyukaiku lagi, Tetsuya-kun..." gumammu.

Karena ini hari Selasa, sudah saatnya kamu harus pergi ke sekolah. Kamu melihat jam beker di samping tempat tidurmu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Kamu segera bangkit dari ranjangmu dan mengambil handuk untuk mandi.

Namun mimpi itu masih saja diingat. Saat kamu sedang mandi, pakai baju, berdandan sampai sarapan pagi, mimpi buruk itu masih terbayang di benakmu. Bahkan kamu terlihat tak punya semangat hidup sama sekali. Seperti merasa ingin mau mati saja.

"(Your name)-chan, kenapa kamu tak makan? Apa kamu sakit, Nak?" tanya ibumu khawatir melihatmu.

"Oh, daijoubu dayo, Kaa-san. Aku sehat, kok. Aku lagi mau makan, nih..." jawabmu, berusaha untuk tersenyum. Meskipun hatimu lagi sedih.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, Sayang. Nanti kamu bisa terlambat," kata Ibu mengingatkan.

"Baik, Kaa-san." Lalu kamu mengambil sepotong roti dan mengoleskan selai stroberi di atasnya. Sebenarnya kamu mau menangis karena mimpi itu, namun kamu tidak ingin ibumu terlibat masalah ini. Maka itulah, kamu berusaha bersikap biasa.

Oh, Tuhan... Aku takut kalau mimpi itu benar-benar terjadi. Aku takut Tetsuya-kun benar-benar mencampakkanku dan pergi meninggalkanku... Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? pikirmu kalut.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Di SMA Seirin...

Kamu mengetuk-ngetuk pensil di buku tulismu sambil mendengarkan penjelasan dari Pak Watanabe, seorang guru Matematika. Sungguh pelajaran yang membuat murid-murid pada lemas dan mengantuk walaupun hari masih pagi. Demikian juga dirimu. Kamu benci sekali dengan salah satu mata pelajaran di sekolahmu itu. Membuatmu pusing tujuh belas keliling dan membosankan untuk dipelajari. Maka untuk menghilangkan rasa kantukmu, kamu iseng menggambar sesuatu di buku tulismu. 

Apa yang harus aku gambar, ya? pikirmu. Kamu berpikir keras untuk mencari ide yang menarik untuk digambar.

Beberapa detik kemudian, kamu merasa ide yang muncul di kepalamu itu sangat menarik untuk digambar. Lalu kamu mulai menggoreskan sesuatu dengan pensilmu di atas kertas. Waktu terus berjalan, akhirnya kamu berhasil menyelesaikan gambarmu. Tapi ketika kamu melihat gambar yang kamu buat tadi, raut wajahmu berubah murung.

Ternyata di buku tulis itu tergores gambar wajah Tetsuya Kuroko yang menghadap samping kanan. Cowok itu... Hadir di mimpimu yang membuatmu menjadi patah hati. Bagaimana kalau mimpi itu berubah menjadi kenyataan? Bagaimana kalau Momoi kembali mengejar pemuda itu? Atau sebaliknya? Pertanyaan itu tentu saja membuat perasaanmu campur aduk. Bingung, sedih, takut dan kecewa berkecamuk di hatimu.

Kamu melayangkan pandanganmu ke sebelahmu. Di ujung kelas dekat dengan jendela, kamu melihat seseorang yang duduk di situ sambil menopang dagu. Kepalanya terhuyung ke bawah. Sepertinya dia tertidur. Orang itu adalah Kuroko, yang sering tertidur di kelas kalau suasananya tenang seperti ini. Di depannya, seorang cowok bersurai merah kehitaman pada ujungnya sedang membenamkan kepalanya di bawah kedua lengannya yang kekar. Cowok itu Taiga Kagami, teman seklub basketnya. Sepertinya dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Kuroko, yaitu tidur di kelas.

Tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari kehadiran cowok itu walaupun dia sudah lama duduk di situ. Seperti biasa, hawa keberadaannya sulit dirasakan. Bahkan Pak Watanabe tidak melihat Kuroko tertidur di kelasnya, dia tetap mengajarkan rumus aljabar pada murid-muridnya.

Hanya kamu yang tahu kalau Kuroko masih duduk di situ walaupun kamu sedikit merasakan kehadirannya. Kamu memperhatikan wajah cowok bertampang cute itu dengan seksama. Wajah lucu Kuroko saat tidur itu membuatmu ingin mencubit pipinya. Namun, kamu hanya menatap kosong pemuda itu dengan wajah datar. Hasratmu untuk bertemu dengannya hilang entah kemana. Kamu sekarang ingin menghindari Kuroko. Maka dari itu, kamu berpaling ke arah Pak Watanabe yang sedang menulis salah satu rumus aljabar di papan tulisnya.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eh? Kamu mau makan siang denganku, (your name)-san?" tanya temanmu padamu saat jam makan siang tiba. Kamu mengangguk.

"Tumben. Biasanya kamu maunya makan siang bersama Kuroko-san..."

"Ngg... Ano... Gimana, ya? Aku kangen makan siang dengan kamu dan Yui-chan. Ayolah, Kuniko-chan... Sekali ini saja, ya?" pintamu dengan tatapan mata puppy eyes-mu.

Temanmu yang bernama Kuniko itu menatapmu sebentar. Tak lama kemudian, dia tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku juga kangen makan siang bersamamu, (your name)-san," katanya setuju.

"Arigato, Kuniko-chan," ucapmu tersenyum senang. "Ayo, kita ke kelas Yui-chan. Kita akan mengajaknya makan bersama," ajakmu.

Kuniko mengangguk sambil mengambil bekalnya dari dalam tas sekolahnya. Lalu kalian berdua bergegas keluar kelas untuk mengajak Yui makan siang di atap sekolah.

Karena mimpi buruk yang tak bisa kamu lupakan, kamu nggak mengajak Kuroko makan siang bersamamu. Biasanya kamu rela nggak makan siang bersama teman-temanmu demi Kuroko. Tapi kali ini, kamu mengajak teman-temanmu makan bersama di atap sekolah seperti biasa. Dengan ini, kamu bisa melupakan Kuroko dan mimpimu.

"Apa Yui-san tahu kalau kita mengajaknya makan siang hari ini?" tanya Kuniko.

"Oh, aku sudah mengirimnya SMS. Katanya, dia akan menunggu kita di..." Tiba-tiba ucapanmu terhenti ketika kamu sekilas melihat Kuroko berjalan di sepanjang koridor sekolah ke arahmu. Spontan saja kamu terkejut dan berusaha menghindarinya dengan memalingkan muka. Gawat! Dia ada di sini! Aku harus menghindari tatapan matanya. Apapun itu! batinmu. Kamu merasakan tubuhmu gemetaran karena takut.

"Lho? Doshita no, (your name)-san? Kenapa kamu ketakutan seperti itu?" tanya Kuniko heran melihatmu bergelayut di lengannya dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh gemetar. Dia tak menyadari kalau Kuroko, cowok yang kini kamu takutkan itu melewatinya. Dia tak melihatnya.

"Eh? Oh, daijoubu dayo! Aku baik-baik saja, kok," jawabmu sambil kembali ke posisimu semula.

Sweatdrop mengalir di kepala Kuniko. Dia benar-benar heran dengan tingkahmu yang tak biasa. Namun dia berusaha untuk memaklumimu. "Souka..."

Kalian berdua akhirnya pergi, meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih berdiri di situ.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorenya, anggota klub manga sudah menyelesaikan aktivitasnya. Kini saatnya bagi mereka untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Kamu yang merupakan anggota di klub itu juga bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Kamu memasukkan semua barang-barangmu ke dalam tas dan menyimpan peralatan klub di rak. Setelah itu, kamu keluar dari ruang seni, dimana tempat klubmu berada bersama dengan seorang cewek berambut hitam diikat pigtail yang merupakan teman seklubmu. Kalian berjalan pulang bareng sampai tiba di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Ne, (your name)-chan, aku pulang duluan, ya. Jaa..." katanya sambil melambaikan tangan dan pergi dari tempat itu.

"Jaa mata ashita. Hati-hati ya, Mariko-chan," balasmu.

Setelah gadis itu pergi, kamu meninggalkan tempat itu lewat jalan yang lain. Namun baru beberapa langkah untuk meninggalkan sekolah, ada seseorang yang memegang lenganmu, mencegahmu pergi.

"Hei! Siapa ka-" Ucapanmu terputus ketika kamu melihat orang yang memegang lenganmu itu adalah Kuroko. Dia menatapmu datar, namun tatapan mata itu menyimpan keingintahuan dan penasaran di hatinya.

"Te, Tetsuya-kun?!" gumammu kaget. Kamu heran kenapa Kuroko masih berada di sini. Padahal hari ini bukan jadwal klub basketnya. Jangan-jangan...

"(Your name)-chan, tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi sampai kamu berubah seperti ini," pinta Kuroko.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyamu tak mengerti.

"Pokoknya jelaskan. Waktu pas jam makan siang tadi, kamu menghindariku bahkan tak menyapaku sama sekali. Karena itu, aku penasaran kenapa kamu bersikap seperti itu padaku. Onegaishimasu," tukas Kuroko, masih tetap berusaha mencegahmu pergi.

"Kamu nggak perlu tahu. Aku mau pulang. Lepaskan aku!" katamu dingin sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Kuroko.

"Aku takkan mau melepaskanmu sampai kamu menjawab pertanyaanku," cetus Kuroko tegas.

Akhirnya kamu pasrah. Kamu tak mau ribut dengan cowok yang sudah lama kamu sukai itu. Maka, kamu memilih untuk menjawab. Tapi kamu takut kalau Kuroko akan membencimu. Karena itu, butiran kristal itu mengalir dari sudut matamu. Kamu menangis tersedu-sedu.

Tetsuya-kun, aku masih menyukaimu. Bahkan hingga kini. Kumohon jangan membenciku... batinmu sedih. Kamu benar-benar tak mau kehilangan Kuroko. Kamu tak mau kalau sosok bayangan pemuda itu menghilang di hadapanmu dan tidak kembali lagi di sisimu.

Kuroko yang memperhatikanmu menangis di hadapannya, jadi menatap iba padamu. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah membuatmu menangis. "(Your name)-chan... Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud-"

"Daijoubu... Sudah saatnya aku menjelaskan kenapa aku bersikap seperti itu. Tapi..." Kamu terdiam seraya menundukkan kepalamu. Tak berani menatap mata Kuroko. "Aku takut kamu membenciku sesudah aku menceritakan itu..."

Kuroko menatapmu sambil tersenyum kecil. Dia justru tidak marah. Tangannya terjulur ke kepalamu dan mengelusnya lembut. "Aku nggak akan pernah membencimu..." katanya.

Kamu yang mendengar itu lalu menatap wajah Kuroko seakan tak percaya. "Hontou ni?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, seulas senyum terlukis di bibirmu. Tapi air matamu tak mau berhenti. Lehermu tercekik menahan haru. "A... Arigato..." ucapmu senang.

Lalu kamu mulai menceritakan mimpimu tadi malam sampai membuatmu bersikap dingin pada Kuroko. Kuroko mendengarkanmu baik-baik.

"... Sejak saat itulah, aku menangis karena takut kalau kamu mulai menyukai Satsuki-chan atau Satsuki-chan akan kembali mengejarmu. Aku berpikir seperti itu karena teringat akan mimpi itu. Yang lebih kutakutkan lagi, kamu takkan pernah menyukaiku lagi. Oleh karena itulah, aku berubah sikapku ini padamu..." Kamu mengakhiri ceritamu.

Namun tak disangka, Kuroko memelukmu erat-erat. Seolah-olah tidak mau melepaskanmu. Kamu yang mendapat pelukan itu sontak kaget bukan kepalang.

"(Your name)-chan, itu cuma mimpi saja. Tak mungkin itu akan terjadi. Mungkin itu hanya ujian untukmu kalau kamu masih suka padaku atau tidak," katanya.

"Terus, kamu takkan berpaling dariku, kan Tetsuya-kun?" tanyamu, menatap Kuroko yang tersenyum padamu.

Kuroko menggeleng. "Nggak akan. Aku nggak akan berpaling darimu dan pergi meninggalkanmu. Dan aku juga takkan membiarkan Momoi-san berada di pelukanku dan menciumku..."

Kamu tersenyum manis. "Aku lega kamu mengatakannya, Tetsuya-kun... Arigato..."

"Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu karena kamu telah jujur padaku. Aku juga lega setelah kamu menjelaskan alasanmu kenapa sikapmu berubah padaku. Dengan ini aku jadi tenang."

"Gomenasai, Tetsuya-kun. Aku sebenarnya tak ingin menghindarimu. Hanya saja aku takut kalau teringat mimpi itu. Makanya aku..."

"Sudahlah. Tak usah memikirkan itu lagi. Yang penting, hubungan kita akan terus seperti ini meskipun cobaan datang memisahkan kita," potong Kuroko.

"Sampai kapanpun aku nggak mau kamu pergi dari hidupku..." ucapmu tulus. Kamu membalas pelukan Kuroko. "Aku masih menyukaimu..."

Kalian akhirnya saling berpelukan. Kamu menangis di pelukannya. Tapi kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan tanda rasa bahagia dan haru dari hatimu. Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipimu.

"(Your name)-chan... Daisuki desu," ucap Kuroko lembut. Kemudian dia memegang pipi kirimu. Aquamarine-nya yang jernih menatap dalam manik (your eyes colour) milikmu. "Takkan ada yang namanya perpisahan di antara kita. Aku ingin kamu selalu berada di sisiku."

"Selalu..." balasmu.

Kemudian Kuroko mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahmu dan memiringkan kepalanya. Bibir kalian mengatup rapat. Lalu kedua bibir itu bertemu dan saling bersentuhan. Dua pasang mata dari kalian terpejam, merasakan sentuhan bibir kalian. Hanyut dalam ciuman yang romantis itu. Seakan mengambang di udara.

Tak lama, Kuroko melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapmu sambil tersenyum. "Ayo, kita pulang. Sudah sore..." katanya.

"Iya..."

Akhirnya kamu dan Kuroko pergi meninggalkan SMA Seirin. Kalian pulang bersama sambil bergandengan tangan. Kedua tangan itu saling berpegangan, kuat dan erat seakan tak mau lepas. Seperti kuatnya cinta dan hubungan kalian yang tak mau saling pisah. Selalu ingin bersama.

Owari

Hai, minna-san! We meet again... ^_^

Akhirnya aku bisa mem-publish cerita Kuroko x Reader ini yang sukses bikin kalian baper. Hehe... XD

Gomen ne aku telah mem-publish-nya pas bulan puasa. Jadi, aku tak akan menyarankan kalian membaca FF-ku ini (kecuali cewek yang sedang halangan. Tahu, kan kalau setiap bulan cewek pasti mengalaminya). Bisa-bisa nanti emosi kalian gak nahan...

Apakah kalian menikmati ceritanya? Mohon maaf kalau ceritanya jelek dan Kuroko-nya OOC banget... T_T

OK, I think it's time to leave now. See you dan semoga harimu menyenangkan... :D /


End file.
